tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rule One: Cardio
Characters: Blitzkrieg, Pvt. Nalide Nakamea :Location: Alaska :Date: July 28, 2015 :TP: Non-TP :Summary: One's reach exceeds their grasp... Cardio. Rule 1 as people say. A dozen greenshirt GI Joes are getting their time in, in full gear outside the Athabasca Airfield. Private Nalide Nakamea is one of these recruits. Its an arduous day, but she's finally back in fighting shape after getting shot up. Of course her first time back on the field, the Autobots clowned her. Stinking six eon old giant robots. The Private raises her head, as she notes herself drifting out of formation, then shifts slyly back into her spot before her sergeant notices. As she passes by him, he gives her a knowing look. She returns his gaze with a guilty look. Someone was going to get a bit of extra PT... Blitzkrieg dives down out of the sky towards the oil sands, and as he does, his machine guns unleash streams of lead to strafe the ground below. "Zis bounty of oil is now ze property of ze Fuhrer! All vho vish to keep zere lifes shall depart!" he shouts to those working the fields. Joe PVT Nakamea says, "<" Explosions are heard from back at base. The entire greenie contingent looks back instinctively. While still raw recruits, they had enough experience to know that something was happening. The base was simply a training installation nowadays, mostly grunts like her and civilians. The sergeant stares off for a moment, then says in a surprisingly calm voice. "Team. I need you to head on forward to site Alpha. You're not ready for this. I've got to get a call through....Move.." Everyone looks at him quizzically. "I said move it, worms. Go!" The greenies move off, except for Nalide who marches along for thirty paces, then slips away from the group. Madly she races through the woods, hurdling a downed tree as she rushes back towards base. There were civilians in there, they were going to get eaten alive, unless someone could stop the attack. And she was anti-armor... Blitzkrieg makes a few more strafing runs before he comes down and transforms next to one of the pumps. As he does, he begins to generate empty energon cubes which he stacks beside him. He works silently, confident that he has struck quickly enough to avoid trouble long enough to get a few cubes at least. "Ze Fuhrer vill be pleased vith zis bounty." he says with a smile on his face. The ME-262 begins to break apart as the tail section splits to become a pair of legs. The wings split apart as the engines fold backwards, the wings themselves becoming arms. The front of the fuselage folds down and snaps in place revealing his head, and Blitzkrieg stands before all. Civilians scatter. In truth, Blitzkrieg wasn't causing a lot of damage. Not enough to risk the civilian lives. That's what the veterans would say, 'Let him go. If this turns into a gunfight, there's going to be a huge loss of life.' Well, you've got just rookies here, GI JOE, and one of them's a bit more impetuous than most. As Blitzkrieg gets to work, Nalide rucks up, gathering her munitions, and her personal heavy armor. It was just a vest, meant to help absorb impact, not to take a direct shot. She leaves the armory, stinger in hand, then surveys the large Decepticon. Her heart beats loudly as she plans her move. She raises the weapon to her side, sighting the Decepticon, and acquiring the lock. The moment she hits the button, Nalide runs like her hair was on fire, away from the scene, crossing over to inside the warehouse, immediately trying to break line of sight. It was on now. >> PVT Nakamea strikes Blitzkrieg with Rocket. << Blitzkrieg is just about to fill a cube when a rocket slams into the middle of his back. "SCHEISE!" he shouts as the cube drops from his hands. "Vho DARES to attack a Decepticon varrior?" he says, his optics slowly panning for signs of anybody. All he notes is a few puffs of dust from recent movement, but it's not enough for him to consider the warehouse a target for the moment. "You do not show yourself? Are you a cowart?" he says, throwing out several taunts. "I zought ze Autobots had more iron zan zat! Fery vell, ve can play ze game of ze hiden und seeken." he announces his rifle appearing in his hand, and he begins to slowly walk amongst the equipment and buildings. GAME: PVT Nakamea FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. PVT Nakamea puts herself against the exterior wall of the warehouse. Footsteps tremble nearby. She tries to calm her breathing, her chest heaving wildly as she holds her bazooka. The sun blots out of the entire set of windows next to her as Blitzkrieg passes by. The rookie starts to run, knocking open a machinist's cabinet as she moves. Sprinting to the far end of the warehouse, she tries to hide beneath the stairway to the second meszzanine floor. "You do not come out?" Blitzkrieg taunts. "You vould prefer to attack from ze schadows zen run like zee bunny vhen your challenge is callt?" he says, taking slow, careful steps as he goes past the warehouse, then slowly turns back towards it, his optics looking into the cavernous, and dim, interior. He begins to approach the entrance. "Perhaps I should start shootink efery vhich vay... maybe zen I'll flush you out!" Nalide whispers to herself, no doubt the Decepticon's keen hearing can pick up on it, as he zooms in on her. "Oh God, Oh Jesus...Please don't...." Her words trail off as she sees you in the wondow. And you see her. The sheer narrowing of the optic was enough. She was going to die, this base as going to lay in ruins. Wetting her lips, she steps away from the stairway, hugging that back wall. He'd need to break down the wall to shoot her, right? That had to give her some time. As she inched towards the door, Nalide fumbles with her training, raising her weapon to the window. Fire roars, the backblast catching on the wall behind her, setting part of it and her hair ablaze. She shrieks as the stinger takes flight, boosting with its own propulsion towards the only part of Blitzkrieg she sees. His face. >> PVT Nakamea strikes Blitzkrieg with Rocket. << GAME: Blitzkrieg PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Blitzkrieg is to the entrance when yet another rocket blasts through the window and right into his face, causing him to stumble backwards, but he is able to keep his balance through some stroke of luck. "ARRRRGH! Hurensohn!" he blurts as his hands go to his face, covering his aching optics as the flash has blinded him, his gun pointing uselessly in the air. Still keeping his optics covered, he recovers enough to speak. "Vell vell... ze bunny has come out of ze hole, and vants to fight!" he says. "Fery goot... ferrrry goot. I prefer to hafe prey zat fights back." GAME: PVT Nakamea FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. An alarmed look crosses her face. She should've been running, but she had stopped to survey the attack. Slinging her Stinger, Nalide bursts out of the door into the main clearing of the complex. Not too far away is the Energon stockpile Blitzkrieg was working on. If only she knew how volatile the compound was. Without that knowledge, she sprints across the field as fast as she can, knowing that she wasn't going to hit the mess hall before she was spotted. Blitzkrieg shakes his head as his optics begin to clear, his audio receptors pick up the sound of boots slapping against the ground, and he whips around just in time to see Nalide running to the mess hall. His face shifts to one of shock, then to glee. "Vhat! My prey is a lowly human?" he says. "No matter.. you hafe bite to go vith your bark... zat shall suit me fine." However, the shock is enough that he can't fire in time before Nalide reaches the mess hall. Instead, he readies his rifle again, and starts to head towards it. "So many fragile buildings... so little time... I vonder how many blasts of zis veapon vill bring zem down." >> Blitzkrieg misses PVT Nakamea with Laser . << PVT Nakamea channels her inner Witwicky, looking back over her shoulder at the lumbering, titanic robot slowly approaching. She staggers forward through the tables as laser fire trails behind her like some sort of high octane film gone horribly wrong. She clips the edge of a table, staggering towards the kitchen. Drawing her survival knife, Nalide attempts to use that inner action hero instinct as she tries to put her demolition skills to use. She scrambles beside the large set of ovens used in the mess, slices open the gas hose, and cranks it on full blast. Now she just needed to set her trap and bail before she was shot to pieces. In the back of her mind, she starts to wonder exactly how flammable laser fire is. What a life to live to have that sort of thought! "You can run, but you cannot hide!" Blitzkrieg shouts as he reaches the mess hall. "Zis flimsy structure vill not keep me out for long!" he says as he begins to ram his shoulder against the outer wall. Inside, ceiling cracks, dust falls, and the wall begins to crack. This was a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Nalide screams as Blitzkrieg just starts to destroy the entire mess hall. Stupefied with horror and helplessness, she just stands there, a pained look on her face as Blitzkrieg stalks her. Where were the heroes? Where were the JOES? Her hand slips away from her rocket launcher. She only had one left anyway, and this massive cybernetic monstrosity was shrugging off her attacks. GAME: Blitzkrieg FAILS a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Blitzkrieg continues to bash against the wall, but the reinforcement in the walls is giving him some trouble getting through. It doesn't deter him though, and his bashes against the wall increase in fervor. Then, it stops. "There is more zen one vay to skin a cat, to turn a phrase." he says, stepping back and loading a shell into his rifle. He then lobs a grenade right at one of the windows, sending it into the midst of the various tables, where it rolls to a stop before exploding. "I vill bring ze roof down upon you!" >> Blitzkrieg strikes PVT Nakamea with R4m Rocket . << A fireball goes off in the kitchen, fire rolling up to her. The second time the Private's been burned so far. The concussive force blows her out the window on the far side. Pain rips through her as shards of glass cut her back open. With a grunt, she shakily tries to pull herself together. Dizzy from the explosion, and the heat, she struggles to her feet. Her eyebrows were singed off, and now the mess hall was on fire. Stupid idea...so stupid. She eyes Blitzkrieg, not that she knows his name. Its just that...she's here, and he's here. Someone had to do something, and internally Nalide prayed it wasn't her. Where was the cavalry? Where was it? She loads her last missile into the launcher. She only had about half of Blitzkrieg in her sights, the roof covered most of the rest of him. Slowly, she paces her walk, trying to figure out her best risk to reward ratio. She stumbles over a bit of debris, tumbling to the ground, the rocket roaring out in reflex. >> PVT Nakamea misses Blitzkrieg with Rocket. << Blitzkrieg ducks down, prepared this time for another projectile. "Zee thirt time is not zee charm, is it, human?" he says, aiming his machine gun into the open roof. "I vould presume zat at least one of zese bullets vill find its mark... zen I vill see your blut oozing from your broken body.." >> Blitzkrieg strikes PVT Nakamea with Mk 108 30 Mm Cannon . << PVT Nakamea is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. As Nalide tries to recover her feet, she props her arms up beneath her. She turns aside from the weapons fire, and is promptly shot in her side, the bullet catching her fatally, even going so far as to go out the other side. She is knocked to the ground, agony on her face, but mercifully that is quickly extinguished. BB Post Group: GI Joe Title: Fort McMurray ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ General Report: A lone Decepticon raided Fort McMurray's airbase in search of energon at 2100 hours. While most of the civilians and military personnel on the base fled to proper shelters, one recruit made the ultimate sacrifice to stop the assault. May we never forget. ---- Category:2015 Category:Logs